Couple Counseling Chlerek!
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Derek had a slight problem, and Chloe is fed-up with him about it. Read and found out how The Gang helps Derek get over it. Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori! One-Shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid! Please Read and Review! Thanks a lot! -Anya!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm bored an this idea has been driving me insane like all week, so I decided to write it. It's a one-shot obviously, and I sort of took the idea from the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. The Couple Counseling part. Yeah, hope you like it. . . Read and Review. Thanks- Anya!**

**

* * *

**

Derek's lips moved in sync with mine as we sat in the living room of the motel on the couch together.

I loved how we just got each other so well, no words had to be expressed on how we both felt about each other.

Everything was so perfect.

Well, _almost _per-

Derek pulled away from me. Separating himself from me as far as possible. Almost moving to the chair across from me.

_Yeah,_ he couldn't even sit next to me when someone was in the same room with us.

At the moment it was_ Simon_. He sauntered into the room, giving me a smile, completely unaware of what just happened. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

I ignored him, and glared at Derek. "That's it!" I jumped from my seat. "I can't take this anymore. If you think this is the way things are going to be Derek, well you're wrong! Dead wrong!"

Simon jumped back in surprise at my outburst.

Derek looked guilty. He held his hands up to me, palms out, as if claiming his innocence. "Chloe-"

"Don't Chloe me, Souza!"

He stood up, now looming over me. "You know about-"

"Yes, I know very well about your _problem_." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. "And frankly, I'm done with that excuse, because that's all it is. An excuse, Derek. I won't stand for it any longer."

Derek flinched and looked down, like a kicked puppy.

Simon finally started walking towards us, going to stand more next to Derek. He kept eyeing me, giving me a funny look, like he couldn't believe little sweet Chloe was yelling at Derek the werewolf. "Okay, guys, want to let me in on what the heck is going on, because I'm just a tad confused."

I wallowed hard, and sniffled. "Derek," I was starting to feel my eyes tear, probably because I was so frustrated at that moment. "Derek, he-e-e, won't kiss me in public or touch me. He's ashamed of me!"

Simon looked at his brother with wide eyes.

Derek, though, looked even more surprised at my outburst than Simon. "Oh, God, Chloe. No! That's not it at all. It's not you, it's-"

I let out a choked sob and pointed a finger at him. "Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence. Derek Souza. Or I'll sic a dead zombie on your butt so fast Simon won't even have time to call in for reinforcements. Everyone knows that the- _It's not you it's me_ is a break up line. _The _freaking break up line to be exact! Are you trying to say something here?"

Derek shook his head wildly, but shut up and Simon came in between us, grinning like the happy guy he naturally was. "Guys, don't worry. I've got just the thing to solve your problem."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later. . ._

Derek and I faced each other off. We sat on opposite sides of the room, and waited patiently for Simon to come back with _just the thing that was going to help us_. Or so that's why he says. 

_Me? _I wasn't so sure.

And just when I was about to give up and leave the room to head for a my bedroom so I could cry alone, Simon walked back in- with Tori who was wearing a business suit, glasses, and her hair was in a bun.

I gave them both a look. "What's this?" I asked.

Simon was grinning from ear to ear. " Welcome to Couple Counseling!"

Derek looked doubtful. "_Couple Counseling?" _He questioned with a disgusted look._  
_

I eyed Tori. "You really think that's going to work, Tori?"

Tori rolled her, and waved my words away as she came to sit on the reclining chair between Derek and I. "Please, Darling, when I'm through with you guys, Derek won't be able to keep his hands off you, no matter who's in the room. And it's Miss Victoria, for as long as I am giving out my services," she said in an exaggerated British accent.

Derek snorted and Simon held back a laugh as he leaned against the nearest wall, crossing his arms over his chest, watching us with an amused expresson.

Tori sighed and looked critically between Derek and I. "I think this will go on a lot smoother if you two actually sit together."

Derek didn't move for about a whole minute, and I continued to glare at him before Tori motioned rudely from him to move.

And finally he did.

Tori smiled encouragingly. "Good, Wol- Derek, Good. Now, hold each other's hand."

I grabbed Derek's hand and held it tight, so he couldn't move it away from me without actually injuring me, which he would never do.

Tori gave another smile. "Perfect. We're on to the questions now," she turned to Derek. "Since it's you with the um, _problem_ I'll ask you first. Derek, are you afraid to touch Chloe in public?"

He scowled at her. "No, I just, I feel uncomfortable when everyone stares at us."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like people staring."

"At you?" Simon asked in the background and Tori shot him a look for interrupting.

Derek shook his head. "I'm used to it. Everyone always stares at me. Nothing new."

And Tori nodded while smiling, figuring out something in that head of hers. "But they usually stare at you for negative reasons? Correct. And this isn't one, this is a very positive thing, you and Chloe being together. But when you're used to a lot of negative stuff it's hard to have good things happen. Right?"

Derek sighed and looked down at our joint hands, giving mine a little squeeze. "That's part of it. I also. . .I don't really like other people. . .guys, staring at Chloe," he mumbled.

I looked at him. "Really?" I whispered.

He nodded shyly and I gave him a hug which he returned and then looked expectantly at Tori waiting for the next question somewhat eagerly.

Tori smiled, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Okay, Derek, you're doing good so far. Now, I want to know how Chloe makes you feel."

Derek looked slightly frantic. "What? What kind of question is that?"

She folded her hands in her lap and looked at Derek with narrowed eyes. "It's a simple question. Are you having a hard time answering? Do you even know the answer?"

"Of course I do. It's not like I'm going to answer you though. Now with everyone listening."

"Why not? Any other boyfriend would answer that question easy."

Derek growled. "I'm not any other boyfriend, though."

"Are you embarrassed of your relationship with Chloe?"

Another growl. He got to his feet this time. "'Course not! God! She makes me feel good okay! Is this what you want to hear? She makes me feel like a better person, like I belong somewhere, more human, not such a monster!" He lowered his voice and looked at me, with those serious emerald eyes of his. "She makes me feel happy."

I couldn't hold back my reaction and jumped up and threw my arms around him. And with out even thinking I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back, but pulled away quickly, which made me sigh in defeat.

Tori shook her head. "No, no, don't get discouraged, hun, we're getting there. Even made some progress. Derek sit down, please, next to Chloe." She smiled again then, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. " So, how's your physical relationship?"

My eyes bugged out and Derek started choking. "What?" I demanded.

Simon was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "I think she wants to know how far you guys have gone."

Derek looked between all of us a few times before he started sputtering, "No! Chloe, don't you dare answer that. That question is off limits! We're not going to talk about that. _At all_."

Tori gave him an antagonizing look. "Why? Do you have something too secret to share? Is it _really_ private?"

Derek looked ready to burst.

I held up my hand to Tori. "Tori, I think we should stop-"

"No, no," Tori hushed me. "I'm talking to Derek now, Chloe. You can have your turn. . . eventually." Her eyes narrowed on Derek. "What's wrong? Is it really that bad? You guys are being safe aren't you?"

I held my breath, I think Simon was doing the same, ready and alert to see what Derek was going to do to Tori for that comment.

But what none of us expected what he actually did. He threw his hands up in the air. "Oh God. Just shut up already, Tori." And then he grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine eagerly.

I was vaguely aware of Tori and Simon chatting in the back ground.

"How'd you do it?" Simon asked in disbelief.

Tori laughed. "Please, all you have to do is push Wolf-Boy's button's to get him to crack. Hopefully Chloe has learned a few things from me, for next time. . ."

* * *

**AA/N: Hope that was worth an hour of my time. Now I'm going to go to sleep. Night! Please Review, Tell me what you think. Should I write more one-shots? Thanks- Anya =)**


End file.
